Pronoucing Prince Krstoff of Arendelle
by Myfrozenparadise
Summary: What if they don't like me? What if I fail Anna? What if I cant do this! What went though Kristoff's mind as he was getting crowned Prince of Arendelle?One-Shot! just a prompt that I came up with!


** Hey guys! So I kind of was wondering what Kristoff felt like in becoming a prince so I started writing this and I couldn't stop! I really hope that you guys like this! Please R and R but no flames plz and I hope that you enjoy the story!**

* * *

There have been many times when Kristoff was scared.

He was scared when his parents never came home after their sled ride

He was scared when he almost fell into the water on his first day ice harvesting.

He was scared when he thought we would lose his ice business when Queen Elsa froze all of Arendelle

He was scared when he saw Anna frozen solid; his heart was crying and he tried to keep a straight face

He was scared when he proposed to Anna. In fact, he literally almost passed out.

He was scared on his wedding day. What if Anna got cold feet?

But right now he was really scared.

_Come on Kristoff, keep it together, and just breathe._

_You can do this; you've gone though way more frightening things_

_Just remember you're doing this for Anna._

Kristoff paced around the room and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a White jacket with three golden medals on it and Navy blue pants. He looked absolutely handsome

_I look kind of like that fool of a prince Hans_

"Kristoff! I'm so glad I found you!" he heard a small voice call him.

"Hey Anna! You look so beautiful!' he complimented

Anna was wearing a green dress with dark green short sleeves and pink and purple roses on the hem of the dress

"Thank You," she blushed "you look so handsome I can't wait!" she cried

"Is the ceremony about to start?"

"Oh yeah! Come down in 5 minutes so we can begin!" she ran out of the room before he could say anything

* * *

Kristoff paced around the room a few more times

_What if they think I'm not responsible enough?_

_What if I fail them?_

_What if I fail Anna?_

_(Knocking)_

"Sir Kristoff you must get going to the ceremony" a servant called

_After today he wouldn't be Sir Kristoff_

_His name would be..._

_Prince Kristoff of Arendelle_

* * *

He stood behind the doors waiting for his signal to go out side

_Pronouncing the Arrival of Kristoff of Arendelle_! Someone exclaimed and two guards opened the doors

_That's a lot of people! Did Anna invite the whole kingdom!? _

Kristoff was getting even more nervous as he walked down the aisle occasionally nodding to the people who waved at him

_Maybe they do like me, maybe I have a chance_

"Kristoff Bjorgman owner of 3 medals of Honor: Courage Bravery and Nobility. Today you will become Prince Kristoff of Arendelle. With this title comes a great deal of responsibility, you must be kind and noble yet sten. Do you promise that from this day forth all or your decisions will be for the good of the people of Arendelle" the bishop said

_He looked around at all the smiling faces; at Anna who kept adjusting her crown every 4 minutes. He took a deep breath_

_"_Yes, it will be my honor privilege and duty to protect Arendelle from harm."

"Please now recite the speech you've prepared…" he bishop said

_You can do this _

_Just pretend you're in the sable practicing it_

He turned to face the crowd

"People of Arendelle, I was once just a lonely ice harvester who loved to sell ice. I used to walk to the baker's shop or run to the blacksmith like any one of you. Never in my WILDEST dreams would I have ever guessed I would be here today, becoming a Prince. Today I have found one more thing to love with all my heart… and that would be Arendelle and of course everyone who helps make it the great kingdom it is today: the Bakers the guards, mothers, shopkeepers and servants. I hope that you all will trust me as your Prince to make sure this kingdom only grows stronger….. Thank you."

He finished and looked around. There wasn't one dry eye in the kingdom. He heard cheers and claps. Anna was smiling at him while trying to whip her eyes. He found a big smile forming on his mouth.

The bishop gave him two items; a golden scepter and a special type of container (the things Elsa held when she became queen)

He nervously held them out in front of him as the bishop recited a short speech about his duties as Prince. After he finished Kristoff gave him back the item and bowed down.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, I pronounce you Prince Kristoff of Arendelle." He exclaimed and placed a silver crown of his head.

He stood up went outside with Anna on the royal balcony and waved

_And for the First time on Forever Kristoff felt like this was going to workout_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading it! I don't really know who crowns royals but in the movie it looked like the bishop crowned Elsa! Review and tell me what I could do better (in a nice way plz) and read my other story Mark of a Snowflake ( I will update later today!)**

**Peace **

**Myfrozenparadise23 J**


End file.
